


It's Only a Small Problem

by LollyDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyDragon/pseuds/LollyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately (or not, depending if you're Dean Winchester or not) Castiel has been turned into a very tiny version of himself and it's all thanks to some jerky witch. </p><p>Just a cute little fic with no smut and no language (well, ass is in there, but come on, 'ass' is a fun word to read. Oh and 'bitch'. But this is Supernatural, that words like second nature to them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for castielluvsbees who requested this idea on my Tumblr - which is lollydrag0n, just in case you were wondering... You probably we'rent, but hey, there you go.

IT’S ONLY A SMALL PROBLEM:

 

Witches are straight up assholes. That is not a matter of debate or opinion. They. Suck.

However, at this particular moment, Dean was having a rather hard time not wanting to shake one by the hand and kiss them on the cheek. Plus Willow from Buffy was pretty hot, so there’s that, too.

Cas fumbled about on the table, tripping over and doing the most adorable things, for instance: about a minute ago, Dean turned around for _one second_ and suddenly he was gone. He’d sworn he left him on the table, and it wasn’t like the guy could just up and walk out. In the state he was currently in something like that would have taken hours. He was about to start panicking when he heard the familiar sound of Cas’s struggles and saw the front cover to one of Sam’s huge lore books weakly tipping upwards. He closed the book and laughed as he saw the angel sweaty and panting - out of breath from the strain of trying to lift the book cover.

          Yes, witches were assholes, but Dean reminded Sam to thank Sarah for bringing this agitated and awkward four inch Castiel into the world, right before he killed her, of course.

          “This isn’t funny, Dean,” said Castiel and _oh my God_ Dean almost burst out in an uncontrollable fit of hysteria, his voice was so _tiny_ \- tiny and high-pitched and _adorable_.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Dean managed to say without laughing, and he thought he should get a medal for that amount of self-control slone. “Don’t worry, Sam’s on the bitch’s tail as we speak, you’ll be turned back to normal in no time.”

Castiel let out a soft thankful sigh and Dean just wanted to pick him up and cradle him in his hands or wear him like a pirate’s parrot, he was just so damn _cute_. Plus his clothes had shrunk down to fit him too, and now he looked like a kid’s action figure or a young girls mini Barbie, you pick, although Dean rather liked the idea of Cas wearing a multi-colored maxi dress and driving around in a swanky pink Porsche – not that he’d ever admit that aloud, of course.

“Dean, you should really be by Sam’s side, helping him capture this woman,” said Cas.

Oh, wait, this was a serious conversation.

“No, man – its fine,” he replied. “Someone’s gotta be here to look after you – make sure you don’t get eaten by a cat or something.”

“Dean, please, I’m perfectly capable of looking after my-” As he spoke he tripped over the keyring Dean kept the keys to his baby on, and came stumbling off the edge of the table.

Like a ninja – Dean thrust out his hands and caught the miniature angel at the last second.

Cas sat there in Dean’s palms looking completely defeated and ashamed in himself, he had a blank expression and squinted eyes – as if contemplating his life choices.

But despite how sad he looked, the hunter couldn’t help giggling at the feel of Castiel lying _alive_ and _breathing_ in his hands. It was just so _weird_.

“Please just put me down, Dean,” said Cas. He stood up and wobbled a little at the unstable and squishy surface, making him look like an uneducated surfer, causing Dean to giggle even further, and so he eventually decided to just sit down and remain as still and possible.

“There’s no way I’m gonna put you down. I think you’ve just proven exactly why I’m here in the first place.” He looked at him – at the lonely, discomforted face he was making and felt genuinely sorry. “Besides, Sam’s got this, and you need me more than he does.”

Cas turned his head and avoided eye contact as best he could.

“Hey, man, seriously what’s up?”

He looked up and into Dean’s eyes. Even with their current size differences, the silky blue surrounding the angel’s pupils still remained as magical and illuminous as ever. “I don’t like being a bother to you Dean,” he said.

_A bother?_

“What?”

“Every time something bad happens, it’s always my fault, and it’s always _you_ who has to be the one to make sure I don’t do it again-”

Okay, ignoring the incredibly humorous pitch of Castiel’s voice for the time being – was he actually saying what Dean thought he was saying?

   “- It was my fault that witch was able to cast the spell, and if it wasn’t for Sam, she could have gotten to the two of you as well. It’s my fault you have to spend all this unnecessary time with me, which I’m sure isn’t at all enjoyable…”

It seemed like he was going to continue, so Dean brought his hands up so he and Cas were on a slightly more even level.

“Wow, wow, wow,” he said, stopping any further self-bashing from the angel and looked him straight in his huge, expressive bluest blue eyes. “None of this is your fault. Me and Sam are just glad that bitch didn’t do any serious damage to you – you’re not a _‘nuisance’_ or whatever, man, what the hell?”

Cas stared up at him with his mouth slightly parted and the biggest ‘wounded puppy-dog’ look Dean thinks he’s ever seen.

“Here-” he continued, bringing one of his hands to rest against Cas’s back – just in case he fell backwards or something while he moved him towards his chest. “-You’re gonna camp-out in my jacket pocket and we’re gonna watch _Goldeneye_ , understand?”

“… Yes…” the angel replied in his gruff – and yet also squeaky – voice, already sounding better and cheerier, and slid gently into Dean’s breast pocket – it was a perfect fit, he was even able to cutely peek over the top of the pocket and rest his arms under his chin as they sat down on Dean’s bed to watch some classic _Bond_ on Sam’s laptop.

It was an awkward explanation to give when he did eventually return with the spell to reverse Cas’s curse and saw him snuggled in the front of his brother’s shirt. But it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it castielluvsbees and anyone else who read it. Please tell me what you thought - it's my first time writing anything like this and I have no idea how I've done. It was hella fun nonetheless.


End file.
